


Empty chairs at empty tables

by AmaDayDream



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Les Misérables References, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaDayDream/pseuds/AmaDayDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble I wrote when listening to the OST of Les Miserables.<br/>Written in Eggsy's POV.<br/>Something quick and straight to the heart. I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty chairs at empty tables

_**‘There’s a grief that can’t be spoken…’**_  
  
I thought it would be easy walking back into this house.  
I saved the world innit?  
  
**_'There’s a pain that goes on and on’_ **  
  
Yet with every _fucking_ step, I know it’s like stepping into a tomb.  
I can hear the faint clock in your dining room.  
Your paintings. Butterflies. Dogs. Coins on display.  
  
_**'Empty chairs at empty tables’** _  
  
Your chairs. Your tables.  
I drank a toast to you Harry. A proper one.  
I also killed the man whom essentially killed you.  
I have no regrets on that.  
My only regret is that look of disappointment on your face.  
I put that there and for that, I am truly sorry.  
  
**_'Now my friend is dead and gone’_**  
  
You’ve always had faith in me when I haven’t had any.  
You’ve lit a flame in me.  
You said you would fix this mess.  
  
**_'My friend…my friend…forgive me. That I live that you are gone.’_**  
  
Forgive me Harry.  
I see you everywhere, you know?  
It’s driving me mad.  
Yet…here I am. Desecrating what you’ve built.  
Your home.  
Sitting in your chair.  
Drinking from your glass.  
  
_**'There’s a grief that cant be spoken.’**_  
  
They’ve given me your house. In a way it’s a punishment.  
In a way it’s a new start.  
I’m in your office now.  
Taking down your newspapers.  
I’ll do you proud.  
I’ll start my own wall.  
  
_**‘There’s a pain goes on and on.’**_

**Author's Note:**

> First time post.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
